We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together
by laura4992
Summary: Part four of the Taylor Swift series, inspired by SpecialBookworm-394. Rachel is sick of Finn always breaking up with her so she tells him once and for all that it is the end of Finchel. Rated K plus to be safe, no swears but heated language is used. Not for Finchel lovers!


AN: Hello! Welcome to part four of my Taylor Swift series. This is a Finchel break-up and slightly Finn-bashing because of the song. As always, I don't own Glee therefore don't own the characters and don't own the song, it came from the beautiful mind that is Taylor Swift :) anyway, I hope you enjoy and if you have the time please review! AU-ish Season Three.

EDIT: OK, so I've been told I shouldn't put this with the Finchel stories because it's not a "positive" one. I appreciate the reviewer's point of view, Finchel fans will want to read happy stories of the two, however I have seen numerous Klaine break-up stories that are in with the Klaine stories. So I will say once more: **This IS a Finchel break-up story**. If you don't want to read Finn bashing or Finchel breaking up then I suggest you don't read this story. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Rachel arrived home from Finn's house and stormed up to her room, slamming the door and throwing herself on her bed, silently glad her Dads were out for dinner so wouldn't question her as to what was wrong. How could Finn break up with her _again_? They hadn't spent _any_ time together except for in Glee club for nearly a month and he had the _audacity_ to say he needed _space_? How does that even make sense? She let out a frustrated groan and rolled on to her back, picking up her pink, bejewelled phone and calling the only person she could talk to about this.

"Hey Rach, what's up?"

"Finn broke up with me."

"Are you serious? Again? Why?"

"Because he said he needed space. We haven't spent _any_ time together in nearly a month!"

"That boy is out of his mind."

"I'm not doing this again, Mercedes, I have had _enough_. Finn Hudson is officially out of my life."

"How many times have you said that now?" Her tone was a knowing one.

"I know I've said it before but I'm serious this time. I can't be dealing with this, it's messing with my head and I need to be as relaxed as possible for my NYADA audition."

"Rachel, you know you're going to kill that performance no matter what. But you're right about Finn. It's getting ridiculous now. All you two ever seem to do is fight, break-up then make up."

"I know, he always knows exactly what to say to make me mad and I fall for it and argue my point to the bitter end then he breaks things up then I'll get a call the next day with him saying he's sorry and he still wants to be with me. But not anymore, this is the last time."

"We'll see, Rach." Mercedes paused a moment. "I've gotta go, I have homework for math to do."

"OK, text me when you're finished."

"Of course." She could hear the smile in her friend's voice. "Finn may be a complete jerk, but I still love you, Boo."

"I love you too, Mercedes. I'll talk to you later, bye."

"Bye!" And they ended the call.

* * *

The next day Rachel was at her locker getting her books for the homework she needed to do that night when a tall figure appeared next to her.

"Hey, Rach?" She froze when she heard the familiar voice. "Can we talk?"

"I don't want to hear it." She shut her locker and locked it before beginning to walk to the choir room.

"Rachel, please, just hear me out." It didn't take much for Finn to catch up to her and he stepped in front of her. "I don't know what I was thinking last night, you know I still love you."

She side-stepped him and walked away briskly. "I don't want to hear it, Finn!"

"Rachel, please." He quickly caught up with her again. "It's not even been one day and I already miss you like crazy, all the texts and the cute stuff, I love that about us. I know we haven't spent much time together lately but Coach has had us training real hard for the next game and I've been working real hard so I can get my diploma and I've been helping Burt at the shop, but I swear, I'll make more time for us." He reached out and touched her arm and she looked up into his soulful brown eyes. "Please Rachel? Just one more chance, trust me."

She pulled her arm from his touch and carried on walking, entering the choir room and sitting with Mercedes. He soon followed and looked over before going to sit with Puck, luckily knowing better than to sit near them then.

"He asked me if we could get back together again." She muttered.

"I know, he's been talking to all of us about how he wants you back and he made a huge mistake."

Mr. Schue entered the room and started off the meeting. "Well I'm going to give him the best message I can to leave me alone." She muttered before turning to Mr. Schue. "Mr. Schue? I have a song I'd like to sing."

"OK Rachel, come on up." The man sighed, knowing better than to try and stop the petite diva from doing what she does best, instead going to his usual seat in the corner. She got up and made her way to the front of the group.

"This is for someone in this room, I don't need to say who." She stated simply before nodding to the band. The guitarist played the simple intro, the drums coming in just before her cue.

"_I remember when we broke up, the first time,_" She held up her index finger to indicate to the song._  
_"_Saying, 'This is it, I've had enough,' because like,  
We hadn't seen each other in a month,  
When you said you needed space, (What?)_" She motioned for air quotes when singing 'space' before shrugging her shoulders._  
_"_Then you come around again and say,  
'Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me.'  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, 'I hate you,' we break up, you call me, 'I love you.'_"

She started to bop along to the music as she sang, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany and Quinn coming up to dance with her. "_Oooh, we called it off again last night,  
But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you,_" The girls sang along as well, giving her the backing vocals needed in the song.

"_We are never, ever, ever getting back together,  
We are never, ever, ever getting back together,  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me,  
But we are never, ever, ever, ever getting back together,_" The others stopped singing allowing Rachel to sing solo once more. "_Like, ever..._

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights,  
And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right,  
And you, would hide away and find your peace of mind,  
With some, indie record that's much cooler than mine,_

_Oooh, you called me up again tonight,_" The three pulled their middle three fingers into their palms to make their hands look like phones and held them to the side of their faces to the lyrics as Tina, Mike, Sugar, Rory and Artie all joined in also._  
_"_But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you,_"The group surrounding Rachel joined in once more.

"_We are never, ever, ever getting back together,  
We are never, ever, ever getting back together,  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to_ _me,_" Rachel sang the back-up solo. "_(Talk to_ me)"  
"_But we are never, ever, ever, ever getting back together,_" The group went quiet again, dancing along to the music instead.

"_Oooh yeah, oooh yeah, oooh yeah,  
Oh, oh, oh,_" She looked Finn dead in the eye for the next part, noting his angry expression which only made her smile widen.

"_I used to think that we were forever ever,  
And I used to say, 'Never say never...'_" She shifted her gaze to the group around her, now larger with Sam, Puck, Kurt and Blaine joining them.

"_Uggg, so he calls me up and he's like, 'I still love you,'_" She did an impression of Finn's voice and everyone laughed._  
_"_And I'm like... 'I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,  
We are never getting back together. Like, ever.'_

_No!_" Everyone started to dance around the choir room as the last chorus played out, singing along with her.

"_We are never, ever, ever getting back together,  
We are never, ever, ever getting back together,  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me,  
But we are never, ever, ever, ever getting back together,_

_We, ohhh, getting back together, ohhh,_  
_We, ohhh, getting back together,_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to_ _me,_" She sang the back-up solo once more "_(Talk to me)_" She shifted her gaze to Finn's for the last line, the group going quiet so she could sing the last line alone.

"_But we are never, ever, ever, ever getting back together._" The song finished and the group clapped and cheered as Finn got up and stormed out, obviously mortified by the public humiliation he received and the fact that no-one was on his side.

"Good job, Berry, you deserve better than Frankenteen anyway." Santana smiled.

"Thank you, Santana, I've come to realize I do too." She grinned back. The group then returned to their seats and Mr. Schue continued with the meeting, Rachel grinning smugly the whole time.


End file.
